IMAGINE
by Anom Director
Summary: "Fact is always stranger than fiction; are you willing to listen my tale. Why, because it's unbelievable, especially when I'm drunk with wine". Inspired by the Person 5 Imagine Project. Accepting OCs
1. Prologue I

Prologue I-

A lunch For 2 At The Riverview

Her trip to Japan was not lost in translation. She had no lover to envy and no misunderstanding to the Japanese people. Her goal in this trip was to get the scoop of a very bizarre story. It didn't relate to how youth-obsessed an aging population was. However, it was already frightening enough to see a 40-year old woman with spray tan and pink hair, but she had seen worse in her journalism career. Also, she subscribed to 'Hannibal' on Netflix; the only person she sends her heart to was Will Graham.

Stephanie O' Riley got an email from a college friend. He works as an English teacher in an international school in Tokyo. He told his roommate, Keiji Okada, that she was a journalist for 'Weird Tales' and that he wanted to talk to her about something. Apparently he wanted the world to hear his story.

She had asked if they were able to do a Skype interview. His reply was less than polite; to be honest, it made him looked as though he was paranoid. He said that it was unsafe to Skype since a third-party could be recording the interview Stephanie wanted to do. So she had no choice but travel to Tokyo, via Singapore. However, before she hung up, she had asked him what his story would be about. He cryptically mentions the Taisho Tower incident in CNN.

* * *

She read the article he had mentioned while waiting for her flight at Changi Airport. The Taisho Tower incident was labeled as a terrorist attack. Half of the upper-levels were totally destroyed. The lower half however had intrigued investigators. Their reason was the strange markings on the floor and walls; it had been etched or carved precisely with thousands of surgical lasers to cover the whole room.

"It had appeared to be some kind of language?" one of the police officers spoke. He too was unsure what those symbols meant. Translators specializing in modern, cultural and historical languages weren't able to the crack the code. They all had described it as though it had come from another world.

Added to the bizarreness of the incident was electronic equipment. People that were in the area had experienced a sudden blackout before the building had exploded. Some nearest to the building felt as though they were hearing a wartime siren being made. This was added along with jade-green light that had surrounded the building.

"It just went BOOM!" a witness had spoke. She had suffered minor injuries to her forehead.

Another victim commented that the windows of his apartment just shattered out-of-nowhere. His apartment wasn't the only one to had its windows shattered. According to the data that CNN posted, all the buildings that were in a radius of fifty meters away from the Tower had reported injuries made by broken glass. This was due to aftershocks made by the explosion, which was logical considering the destruction it had made to the tower.

However, the most frightening feature of the article was the presence of strong radiation in the area. The local military and police forces had to evacuate the area. Some conspiracists had believed that it was a nuclear bomb that had destroyed the building. However, luckily for everyone in the city; it apparently to be an isolated event. The reason why is that when the nuclear physicist measured to see how dangerous the radiation activity was. Surprisingly, the levels were pretty low compared to the initial revelation. They say that this is due to the short half-life of the material, which itself was deemed a mystery since no bomb material was scattered at the scene.

Lastly, what had made Stephanie curios was the presence of the Kirijo Group. Even though it was labeled as a private company specializing in the R-and-D sector; they had managed to close the area for investigation. The police and the military were there to investigate as well. However, for some odd reason; her inner conspiracy theorist was tingling. The article had made it look like as though Kirijo was in charge. Her reason was the lack of interview from the police and military personal. Most of the post-investigation interviews consisted of the CEO Mitsuru Kirijo and fellow head-scientists of the corporation. Even with the famous detective Queen Naoto Shirogane added to the mix on how to calm a panicking city. Stephanie felt there was something to hide; and this was a pretty obvious cover up if you ask any amateur besides her. So getting this scoop was definitely worth the trip

* * *

"Konichiwa Stephanie-chan." Keiji greeted in english with a rather thick accent.

"Likewise." she spoke as bowed back to him.

Keiji and Stephanie were having lunch at the Riverview. A somewhat chic, urban restaurant for middle class worker that had stunning views of the city landscape across the Sumida River.

"I heard you like fish?" he inquired with a somewhat classy voice.

"Indeed..." she spoke as he order two plates of something she doesn't know since her Japanese wasn't that great.

"Anyways, shall we begin?" Stephanie had asked.

"Anything for the pretty lady." he spoke while taking a sip of his red wine.

"I take that as a yes." she spoke while pulling out her laptop from her bag. She had asked him to start from the beginning to end as every little detail might be important for this article.

"Everything?" he repeated. A devilishly smile appeared on his lips. Compared to his paranoid act on the internet, Keiji was kind'a laxed when talking face-to-face.

"Are you sure your ready to hear the rambles of a drunken man?" he asked.

"You don't sound drunk to me?"

"Touche madame. Touche..." he laughed before taking another sip of his wine.

"Anyways, the story began four years ago last spring. I was twenty-three back-then when everything turned to hell for most of us..."

"You were in a group?"

"Somewhat..." Keiji shrugged. "Anyways, most of us have either separated and probably gone hiding."

"What happened to the rest?"

"They died..."

Stephanie looked at Keiji with a face of shock. Her fingers ceased to type. She had asked him if he said, "Died". His nodded had confirmed his suspicions.

"Anyways, want me to continue the story?" he had asked with a serious face.

"Sure. Go on." Stephanie replied, Keijie repeated what he said earlier on...

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has questions about Malice. I deleted it because I didn't had the feeling to write it again. My reason why is that exam had sucked the imagination out of me, instead, I replaced it with this. I'm going for the same noir mystery in Kaya's story. Like Malice, I accepting OC's. However the twist is that you have to review after Chapter two is made. So, if you like this chapter (or not). Type it in the review box down below.**

**I always love you my dear readers- Anom Director**


	2. Prologue II

Prologue II

The Smoking Lady

In the spring of 2014, Kai Kyozo had just returned back to Japan. He had spent most of his high-school years in America where he had been attending a public High School In Brooklyn. Labeled as Mr. Attractive in his senior year. Kai, as a person, was rather charismatic and intelligent when comes to street smarts and wit. However, despite the fact he gained a basketball scholar ship, his reason why he declined was itself an enigma. He said that he needed to get back to his Japanese roots, so he had applied for a technical university in Naniwa city.

After cross-continental flight, a transfer of planes and an international flight later. Kai arrived at the Tokyo International airport. The next train leaving to Naniwa hadn't given him enough time to refresh himself and lounge around for a bit. The reason why is that it was the last train that was leaving the station, and it was the least packed as well. So he took advantage of the situation he was in and chose the emptiest carriage he could find.

However, halfway through the journey, he dozed off for a bit. He was trying to get some sleep due to jet lag, but the strong scent of spices had woken him up. Especially when he saw that there was twirls of spoke vapors being made in the carriage.

"Weird." He thought as he woke up. "Where did this come from?" he asked.

This had reminded him of a manga he read at one point of time. The one about the witch who owns a shop that can grant wishes. He remembered vividly the pictures of twirling smoke.

"Long journey?" a voice asked. It sounded distinctly classy.

Kai remembered that the carriage was supposed to be empty, and the train didn't make any stops if he last remembered. He looked around the smoke hazed carriage and saw a tall, slender woman wearing a black pants suit and grey fur-coat.

"Good evening." She spoke. She brought up cigarette held by a gloved hand. "I see your finally awake; considering the distance you have traveled from New York."

"I presume you're not the air hostess I flirted with." Kai spoke. A wry smile had formed on his lips.

"If I were. I'll be a lot shorter than you." She remarked.

"True…" Kai shrugged. He asked if she had been here for the whole time.

"I just arrived…" she cryptically spoke. "However, not through conventional means if you wondering."

"So your not from the other carriages…"

"You catch quick." She smiled.

"Well I'm half asleep. So anything could happen." He replied.

"What's an illusion could be a reality; it depends how wide your eyes are open."

"Another cryptic remark?" He asked. "You some kind of philosopher or something?"

"Somewhat if you asked me. I dabble a few things here and there in my life."

"Then I would pry on how you lived, but I'm not a YOLO guy if you asked me."

"So reincarnation I presume?"

"Somewhat." He shrugged. "Anyways, are you just gonna stand there or are you going to sit."

"Where are my manners if I'm going to talk." She giggled. The way she walked, sat and cross her legs were inhumanly elegant and fluent for a woman her height. "My name is Yodo-Dono."

"As in the historical figure?" Kai asked.

"It's an alias Kyozo-san. Only fools give out their 'real' names."

"You just called everyone on this planet and idiot then?" He deadpanned. "However, it's somewhat weird that you know my name. A stalker by any chance?"

"How nonchalant to a very serious matter." She spoke with mirth.

"It's a curse." He shrugs. "So what you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"An intervention of sorts." She replied.

"Intervention? I'm no junkie you know."

"I'm not referring to that kind of intervention." Yodo spoke. "However, I do recommend when you do drugs. It would be waste on good men like you."

"That I could agree. It's so sad I'm a unconscious narcissist…"

"Is it really unconscious or simply an act?" She questioned. The smell of spices was intoxicating as she took another blow of her cigarette.

"Anyways, going back on track. I simply a represent a party that wants to postpone the inevitable."

"The inevitable. Sounds bad…"

"On A grandeur scale if one was to ask. However, everything is designated on a destine path. Humanity, as a whole, tends to be self-destructive. However, in some-aspect, it contradicts its self by rebuilding."

"Just like the consumerist society." Kai commented with wit.

"Just like the consumerist society they live in. However, I believe the concept of recycling. I believe everything deserve a second-chance; useless or otherwise."

"Okay. We're going off track, no pun intended. Can you explain about this party you represent?" Kai tried to politely ask.

Yodo took another swift of her smoke and explained on who she represents.

"As I sat earlier on. Intervention is the party I represent. Usually we have a long nosed man to do it. Unfortunately he's busy redecorating the velvet room. So I'm here to take his place temporarily and explain to you about what's going to happen…"

Yodo, to her word, explained what was going happen. However, they were all spoken cryptically for Kai to decipher. She explained that there are going to be three other parties that are going to clash with each other. One wants to regain power 'it' had lost; the other is leading a lost lamb. The third party wants to bring back the mention inevitable and the fourth one is him.

"So in basic terms. Two-baddies and one-antihero, but I'm not pointing at fingers who is what. Don't let the titles deceive you. There are more complex matters than it had appeared to be."

"Uh-huh. You're crazy you know that…"

"I figured you gonna say that." Lady Yodo shrugged. "However, fiction is more real than fact. At most often times, people simply deny the existence of what they do not understand, and anyone who tells them otherwise is a liar. What they don't know stays 'unexplained' and they are happy with that."

"Uh-huh. Still strong with my opinion." Kai replied.

"Well I can't change you perception with words. It's matter of action that speaks the loudest to get ones attention." Lady Yodo spoke.

She stood up and walked away from her seat. Her last words, "I would see you soon." Before the smoke thickens around her. It left a shadowy silhouette of her body that simply vanished before the smoke lessons once more.

"Weird…" he spoke once more. Soon he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: What you think. Interesting eh? Now I'm accepting OCs. Please PM if you interested and I would send you the app sheet.**

**PS: Can you spot the references I used? The hint it was a manga**

**Persona's take however are:**

**Main Party**

**Fool- Kai Kyozo**

**Jester- Keiji Okada**

**Strength- Miho Miyazaki**

**Lovers- Yuriko Ishihara**

**Social Links**

**Tower- Masato Ishihara**

**Justice- Erika Narumi**


End file.
